


Play Hooky

by tog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd!Zayn, badboy!Liam, sorta ??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tog/pseuds/tog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I-I can't-" he starts, because they still have two periods left in the school day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You can't or won’t." he shoots back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't even know you!" Zayn tries to argue.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Then let's get to know each other."</i>
</p>
<p>(Or the one where Liam convinces Zayn to skip school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well first off I must warn you that this was conceived after two hours of sleep and an itch to write and POST something that I haven't been able to relieve for ages. It's super rushed and kind of horrible but idk. Enjoy!

Zayn quickly scribbles down the last of the American Literature notes before quickly shoving his notebook into his backpack. Everyone else was already trickling out of the classroom, but he had to make sure his notes were complete so he could study for the test his teacher assigned Monday.  
  
Zayn pushes in his seat while slinging his backpack onto his shoulders, trying to pull his bunched up sweatshirt out from under the straps. He rushes out into the usually packed hallways, but is surprised when he finds barely anyone occupying the wide hallways. He glances up at the clock, his eyes bugging out of his head when he realizes that he only has a minute to get to his next class that is at the top of the school in the opposite corner of his current spot.  
  
He takes two steps at a time up the never ending staircases, practically sprinting down the hall to his AP Chemistry class. His heart drops as he jumps into the room a split second after the bell rings, his teacher barely looking up from where she is already handing out today’s lab instructions.  
  
"You know the rules, Zayn," his teacher reprimands while tapping her wristwatch, "Come with a late pass or don't come at all." Zayn gives her a look of disbelief, because he was literally a split second away from making it on time, and it’s not even like he's a habitual offender.  
  
Zayn slowly drags his feet as he makes his way back down the stairs to the main office so he can get a tardy pass. His perfect attendance and no tardies streak since 7th grade was broken, all because of some American Lit notes and the ungodly amount stairs this goddamn school has. He enters the office with a huff, waiting behind some guy with brown hair who is no doubt getting a late pass as well.  Zayn pays no attention to the stranger as he leaves and he takes his spot at the desk.  
  
The secretary, Linda if he remembers correctly, smiles up at him from her seat.  
  
"Let me guess, here to pick up another award? Or turning in an AP test registration form?" she lists off. Zayn shakes his head sadly and mumbles,  
  
"Late pass."  
  
Linda lets out a small "oh" before scribbling his name, date, and period down on the little white paper. She hands it over to Zayn with a sympathetic look. He snatches the pass out of her hands and slowly walks out of the office. Is he really labeled Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes? It's not like he’s ranked 1st in his class (he’s only 6th), or even takes that many AP classes (only 3 because otherwise he wouldn't have time to volunteer for NHS).  
  
"It's Zayn, right?" a voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He recognizes the hair belonging to the boy who was in front of him in the office.  
  
"...yeah, and you are?" he asks as politely as he can without sounding snobbish. The boy lets out a chuckle before pushing off the wall he was previously leaning on. He takes a step forward before letting his eyes drag slowly up and down his figure. Zayn nervously adjusts his bag and lets out a cough, causing the boy’s eyes to snap back up to his own.  
  
"Liam. Liam Payne, resident bad boy. Or so I've heard." he thinks out loud while distractedly picking at his nails. Zayn raises an eyebrow at him because is that supposed to impress him?  
  
"I wouldn't know." he states, shifting his weight from foot to foot. It’s his turn to raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know. You're little mister too-good-for-everyone." he spits. Zayn physically winces at his words, because this is what always happens. His social awkwardness and invert habits rub off on people the wrong way, making him seems snobbish.  
  
"That's not true." he begins to defend himself, but Liam just scoffs.  
  
"Really? What's that then in your hand?" he points to the white slip. "A note from the principal congratulating you on your _outstanding_ academic achievements? Or maybe another scholarship?" he takes another step forward. Zayn shakes his head and shoves the note in his face.  
  
"It's a late pass. Why don’t you take this piece of advice and stop assuming things unless you want to continue to make yourself out to be an asshole." he hisses, venom lacing his voice. Liam’s eyes widen a bit before he pushes his hand away from his face.  
  
"So our school's angel has got a bad side? Interesting." he says in a bored tone, his eyes still wide in surprise from Zayn’s outburst.  
  
"I don't have a 'bad' side. Teachers just expect us to be punctual and obviously I wasn't." he mumbles over his shoulder, starting to walk back to his class. He's already wasted enough time and needed to go back now if he wanted to finish the lab. But Liam grabs his arm, spinning him around.  
  
"Hey, hey wait. You're already 10 minutes late, might as well take your time." he says, but Zayn just stares at his hand that's still holding onto him.  
  
"No thanks." he starts once again, but Liam remains firm. "What do you want?" he sighs, knowing he's not getting anywhere anytime soon. A smile spreads across Liam's face.  
  
"You want to get rid of your goody-two-shoes image—don't even deny it— and I’ve got a bad boy reputation to uphold," he explains, not letting Zayn interrupt, "and you're pretty hot and so am I so why don't we skip and go grab a bite to eat together." he finishes. Zayn's jaw drops for a second before he is gaping, looking for the right words to say.  
  
Never has a guy been so blunt with him, or even called him hot for that matter.  
  
"I-I can't-" he starts, because they still have two periods left in the school day.  
  
"You can't or won’t." he shoots back.  
  
"I don't even know you!" Zayn tries to argue.  
  
"Then let’s get to know each other.”   
  
Zayn tries to think of something else to say, which should come easy to him since he was on the debate team last semester, but he's left there speechless with a grinning Liam. He knows it’s a bad idea, and even if he wanted to rid himself of the annoying label, skipping one class, a class he knows he _really_ shouldn’t skip, isn’t going to change things. But he continues to just stare at him, failing to formulate any argument.  
  
"Well that settles it then." Liam grabs his hand, leading him towards the exit.  
  
And this should really feel more wrong, but something tells him this might be the best thing that's happened to him in awhile.  
  
  
  
He steps out of Liam's car, keeping his backpack with him as he kicks the yellowing grass.  
  
"This doesn't look like a restaurant." he points out, eyeing the relatively small house in front of him. Liam climbs out of the driver’s seat, walking past Zayn and up the concrete pathway.  
  
"Thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious." he jokes, motioning for Zayn to follow him into the house. He pauses; chewing his lip before deciding that Liam doesn't seem like the type to chop him into bits and bury him in the backyard, so he walks into the house that he assumes is his.  
  
"I don't mean to brag, but I am an AP student, Lieutenant Sarcasm." he bites back. Liam waves his arms up in surrender.  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
  
"Usually a bed made up of $20 bills and a warm cup of tea." he mumbles, and beat later Liam is choking on his own laughter and gives him a strange look. "What?"  
  
"You're more different than I expected."  
  
"Yeah, and I was expecting to be fed. I guess we were both wrong."  
  
"Alright, I get it, you're hungry and sassy." he says. He waves for him to follow him into what he figures is the kitchen. "Help yourself to whatever."  
  
He leaves Zayn to his own devices, and doesn't waste anymore time feeling awkward and let’s himself feel at home. He turns on his phone, letting music play from the speakers, and bops around to the beat on the balls of his feet. He raids the kitchen before deciding on just whipping up some eggs quickly. He pulls out the carton, taking out three eggs and laying them on the counter next to a bowl he pulled out earlier while singing under his breath.  
  
A pair of arms are suddenly wrapping around his waist, causing him to jump slightly. He manages to turn around, slightly relieved but not surprised to be looking up at Liam's smug face.  
  
"What are you doing?" he finally asks, pressing his body closer to the counter which only seems to encourage Liam to press closer to him.  
  
"Well, you're in my kitchen, dancing and singing, and I couldn't really help myself." he says nonchalantly. Zayn's throat feels dry as he tries to calm down. This was a first for him, and he could help but feel a bit excited but nervous.  
  
Liam keeps his eyes locked on Zayn's as he leans in, targeting in on his neck. He pauses as if he is waiting for him to protest, but he in all honesty wants his lips on his skin. He takes his silence for a yes and softly brushes his lips down his neck, stopping to hover over his exposed collarbone. He nibbles at his sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine and goosebumps littering his skin.  
  
He sucks in a sharp intake of air as he starts marking the area where shoulder becomes neck. His hands lightly trace up and down his arms, one of them coming up to tangle in his hair and gently hold his head, the other one settling on his hip. Zayn leans into his body, urging him to continue.  
  
Liam nibbles at his earlobe before returning back to his face, letting their noses brush.  
  
"Liam..." Zayn breathes, and that's all the light haired boy needs to connect their lips. Zayn’s lips feel like they're tingling, Liam's own warm against his.  
  
Right as Liam's tongue ghosts over Zayn's upper lip as a silent request, an egg rolls off the counter and cracks at their feet, spooking them both into jumping away from each other. Zayn watches the boy, taking note of his glossy, pink lips.  
  
"We should skip school more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I guess this little oneshot is kind of supposed to be a (poorly written) apology for not being on here for two years...yikes. But I'm back and I wanted to put something out here before I start posting some of the longer fics I've been working on.   
> I know this was a bit all over the place and I really didn't look over it before posting so I apologize for any mistakes (god knows there are plenty in this but whatevs).


End file.
